The Magical Adventures of Karmen Kimble: A Tale of the Wizarding World
by p0tterhead102
Summary: Karmen Kimble is a mysterious and powerful young witch. No one knows who she is or where she came from. She is just a face and a name. But then Karmen is accepted to Hogwarts, and the trouble begins.
1. Chapter 1- The Hogwarts Express 1

The Magical Adventures of Karmen Kimble

Harry Potter fanfiction by Stella Busby

**Question: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do I love Harry Potter?**

**Answer: 9 ¾!**

**This is my first fanfiction story EVER, so it might not be the greatest. But I hope you enjoy it! **

**Just so you know, this story takes place during the gap starting from the temporary defeat of You-Know-Who to Harry's first year at Hogwarts.**

**This story revolves around the Karmen Kimble, a powerful young witch with a past shrouded in mystery. We follow Karmen on her seven year journey attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**I will continue posting chapters so stay tuned!**

**Enter story:**

Platform 9 ¾ is bustling with witches and wizards. People clad in robes and pointed hats are rushing this way and that. Trunks and owls are being shoved in train cars, teary-eyed mothers are sneaking one last kiss to their children, parents waving to the young wizards as they board the Hogwarts Express.

Among the chaos, a girl emerges. She walks quickly with her head down, as if she doesn't want any attention drawn to her. But it is her mysterious manner that attracts the gazes of curious passerbys. She caries very little; a small trunk, her wand, and a tiny, rather wild-looking owl.

The mystery witch quickly disappears into the crowd.

Meanwhile, on the train, a silver-haired boy is making his way down the crowded aisleway. He is struggling with armloads of books, dragging an oversized trunk. From the way he dressed to the manner he held his head, he looked like a kid from a wealthy and important family. The presence of new school books and a large eagle owl topped off the look. He made his way to the end of the train. Everywhere was crowded. He slid the door open to the very last compartment, and saw it was currently housing two other first years.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, with a heavy British accent. The shorter of the two boys nodded.

A few minutes went by in silence; no one wanted to introduce themselves first. The awkwardness was broken when the compartment door swung open. The mysterious girl from the platform was standing there. Up close, she was even more peculiar.

She was wearing about twenty charm bracelets that made a jingling sound whenever she moved. On her feet were beat-up hightops that once showcased bright colors. She wore a faded old shirt that was much too big for her, and it hung off her shoulders. She had a mischievous in her eyes.

"Can I sit here?"

Silent looks were exchanged between the boys. The silver-haired kid cleared his throat.

"Well, um, its kind of crowded in here, so..."

She smiled "Don't worry, I don't have too many things." And without waiting for permission, she took a set.

A few more minutes of nervous silence stretched on.

The girl sighed. "Since none of you guys want to introduce yourselves first, my name is Karmen."

The silver-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief. "The name is Callum. Callum Grey."

"What about you guys?" said Karmen, turning to the other boys.

"My name's Hayes" replied one.

"Hayes what?" asked Callum.

"Huh?"

"What's you surname."

"Oh" stammered Hayes, a look of poorly concealed panic on his face. "Oh, umm…, well…"

"Spit it out already!"

Hayes' shoulders drooped. "Fletcher" he mumbled.

Callum's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do mean Regi-"

The short kid cut him off. "My name is Zion!" he blurted. "Zion Wilkerson."

Hayes blinked at him in gratitude, but Zion's interruption did not distract Callum.

"So you're from America, huh Zion?" asked Kamen, casually flipping through that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

"How'd you know?"

"The accent"

"Oh"

Callum puffed out his chest. "London born and raised" he said proudly. "What about you, Karmen?"

The question caught her off guard. But maintaining her cool, she barely looked up from the newspaper.

"Pine Creek," she invented. "A small town near Hastings. You won't see it on any map." At least the last part was true.

No on gave her lie a second thought, partially due to the fact that Callum was going on about his bloodline. "My mum says that I am a finest breed of wizard. Purely pureblood" he bragged. "What about you guys?"

Zion mumbled something.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Muggle-born," whispered Zion. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He ducked his head to avoid eye contact. Hayes elbowed Callum.

"What was that for?!"

Hayes pointed to Zion. Callum, realizing his mistake, tried to say something of comfort. He opened his mouth, then closed, and opened it again. He looked like a fish out of water.

Karmen was quick to interject. "Well, you're not the only one."

Zion looked up with wet eyes "You're – you are a muggle too?" he sniffed.

"Absolutely," said Karmen, lying through her teeth.

"Really?!"

"Yup," She forced a comforting grin to cheer Zion up. He flashed back a watery smile.

Just then, the Trolley Lady rolled to the compartment door, sparing her from more lying.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

The boys sprung up. After a few minutes of intense decision-making, they returned with arms full of sweets. Callum staggered back to the bench with a mountain of candy.

"Do you want anyfing, Karmen?" he asked through a mouthful of Cauldron Cakes/

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Callum" she said exasperatingly.

Callum frowned, studying her poor, ragged appearance, her scuffed shoes. He smiled a warm smile. His eyes twinkled.

"What's your favorite kind of candy, Karmen."

"I don't like candy."

"Oh yeah?" he said, with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well, what's this." He reached across the compartment and drew a Pumpkin Pasty wrapper from Karmen's pocket. The motion was so quick you could have blinked and missed it. With a smirk, he turned to the Trolley Lady.

"Callum Grey!" seethed Karmen. "Don't you dare!"

"I'd like two Pumpkin Pasties as well, please."

Karmen stared at Callum with such intensity it should have melted the silver from his hair.

"C'mon Karmen!" he begged three minutes later. He once again held out the rejected Pumpkin Pasty. "I already bought it, so you might as well eat "

Karmen shook her head, a firm _no_.

Callum sat back in his seat. "So you're stubborn like me, eh?" He smiled charmingly to Karmen.

"You better wipe that grin off you face, Callum Leslie Grey."

"Leslie?" Hayes sniggered.

Callum's face turned that shade of a beet. "How do you know my middle name?"

Karmen held up her hand. Clasped between two fingers was a crumpled piece of paper. Callum squinted at scrap of parchment, and he looked horrified when he recognized the loopy handwriting addressing the letter to him.

He frantically checked his pockets. "How did you even get that? It was in the inside pocket of my jacket."

Karmen smiled playfully. "I guess I have sticky fingers."

Callum's smug smile had vanished, replaced by a stoney expression. "Give it back."

She cocked her head back, pretending to ponder the decision. But Karmen Kimble shook her head. Another firm _no_.

"Give it back _now_," hissed Callum Grey in a low, threatening voice. Karmen, noting his clenched jaw, eventually leaned forward and tucked the folded piece of paper back in his coat with a sigh.

Callum's face was only the color of a tomato when he asked, "Did you read it?"

Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, she decided to say the right thing.

"No"

But the right thing to say isn't always the truth.

With another sigh, Karmen moved to sit back in her seat. She was stopped by a crunching sound. Sitting up, she discovered two slightly squished Pumpkin Pasties in her back pocket.

Karmen looked accusingly at Callum. He shrugged, an innocent look on his face "I guess you are not the pickpocket around here." The sparkle returned to his eyes as Karmen Kimble reluctantly sunk her teeth into the sweet treat.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express 2

The Magical Adventures of Karmen Kimble

Harry Potter fanfiction by Stella Busby

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you everyone who takes the time to read this. If you have any input on this story, please comment below. I welcome anything you have to say, even criticism. Thanks again!**

**Enter story:**

"What house do you think you will be sorted into?"

This was the question that had been nagging Karmen since the moment an owl brought her Hogwarts acceptance letter. This was the question that was pestering Karmen since the moment she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. This was the question causing butterflies to flutter around in her stomach as she rode the Hogwarts Express.

Or it was just motion sickness.

And when Zion asked the question, Karmen's butterflies went berserk. Out of nervousness, she crunched the Pumpkin Pasty wrappers, kneading them like stress balls.

"What house do you think you will be sorted into?"

Hayes was very opinionated on the topic. "Anything but Slytherin," he said. "Every dark wizard in history was a Slytherin."

"Well," said Callum in an unusually high-pitched voice. "That's not very fair- "

"You-know-who was a Slytherin," said Hayes.

"Yeah, but-"

Hayes continued, "Every student that goes into Slytherin turns out dark. In my opinion, Hogwarts should only have the three noble houses. And if they bother to include a house for dark wizards, then they should just call it the House of Evil – hey! What was that for!?"

This time, it was Zion's turn to kick someone in the shin. The tables were turned; he gestured towards Callum, whose face was once again grape purple.

The offended silver-haired boy muttered, "My parents were Slytherins."

And it was Hayes' turn struggled like a fish out of water. His mouth gaped wide, and then closed. He didn't know what to say.

So Karmen once again intervened. "Hayes, what if you were a Slytherin?"

Hayes looked dumbstruck. He had obviously never thought about it before.

Callum looked up at this. Failing to fully contain his anger, he said with a rather nasty smirk "Yeah, isn't your mum a Slytherin?"

"That's it! I've had enough!" It was the last straw for Hayes. His face aflame with rage, and he abruptly stood up, upsetting the cage of Callum's eagle owl.

With one last glare, Hayes stormed out and slammed the compartment door behind him, leaving them in as stunned silence.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Karmen, trying to keep her voice level. "Who exactly _is _Hayes' mother?"

Callum hesitated, "A Dea –"

"NO ONE," shouted Zion. "She's no one."

After a pause, Karmen said, "Were you and Hayes friends before this?"

"Cousins," said Zion flatly.

Callum looked like he was about to explode. "His mum's a Death Eater!" he blurted. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth.

Zion looked furious. Karmen made a strangled sound in her throat. She was looking at him in a funny way.

Callum couldn't contain himself. "His mum's a Death Eater. A pretty famous one, too. Regina Fletcher. She's in Azkaban. She got locked up for murdering a family of muggles."

Karmen made another choking sound.

"What?"

"You are a blithering idiot!" And she, too stormed out of the compartment.

It took along time for Karmen to find Hayes. He was sitting on the back of the train, his feet dangling off the edge as the train rushed on. Karmen sat beside his. The watched the rolling hills fade into rugged terrain.

Karmen finally spoke, "He's a blithering idiot." Hayes just nodded. Karmen took a deep breath. "Look, it doesn't matter what house you are sorted into. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, I mean they could sort you into the House of Willywonky for all I care."

Hayes smiled at this. Karmen kept going. "It's just a name. Its not a label. Whatever house you are sorted into, it doesn't define you."

"Thank you, Karmen," said Hayes after a while. He smiled, and she smiled back.

Just then, the door slid open. Zion stood at the door. "You know we're not supposed to be back here, right?"

Hayes and Karmen both shrugged.

Zion sat down. Karmen noticed he was fidgety; he was playing with the buttons on his uniform. Karmen raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" he said.

Karmen raised them higher.

"I'm nervous, that's all. About what house I'll be sorted into. My uncle, the only wizard in my family, is a Hufflepuff, so…"

"You want to be sorted into Hufflepuff?" finished Hayes helpfully. Zion nodded.

"If its any comfort," said Karmen. "Your hairs says so."

"Huh?" Zion and Hayes wore the most confused look on their faces.

Karmen gestured to the yellow-colored tuft of hair on top of Zion's mop of black curls. "Your hair says so. Its Hufflepuff colors, yellow and black. So, according to your hair, you are a Hufflepuff"

To her surprise. Zion started laughing. Belly laughing, and he couldn't stop. "The yellow's not hair," he choked out between giggles. "That's my Puffskein, Alice."

The clump of yellow hair opened its eyes and blinked. Hayes joined Zion, laughing. Karmen chuckled, too. Alice's big, purple eyes took in the new view.

The trio gasped as the train rounded the bend, revealing a grand castle. Towers spiraled high into the sky. Hogwarts was a breathtaking sight.

Then, Alice started to hum. Quietly at first, but it grew louder and louder until her song rose above the sound of the train's engine. Karmen joined in, too, humming in harmony to the Alice.

Hayes shook his head and said, "Karmen Kimble, you are the most peculiar person I have ever met."

Karmen just smiled and kept humming. Zion shrugged and started, too. And then, with a sigh and an eye roll, Hayes Fletcher began humming. They hummed the melody all the way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They hummed on the journey to a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sorting

The Magical Adventures of Karmen Kimble

Harry Potter fanfiction by Stella Busby

**I just want to take the time and thank my little sister for all the helpful advice about my very own fanfiction. I love you! 3**

**I also want to apologize for rather boring first few chapters. Establishing new characters can be a drag to read, but I promise that this story will get more exciting as the plot moves along.**

**Enter story:**

"Ables, Delta"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Booker, Ashtyn"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cunningham, Ares"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fletcher, Hayes"

Karmen crossed her fingers as Hayes made his way towards the Sorting Hat. Around her, the name evoked whispers. The Slytherin table in particular perked at 'Fletcher', but or Hayes' sake, she hoped that he didn't get sorted there.

A stern-looking witch named Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat over Hayes' eyes. It rested there for a suspenseful moment before bellowing, "RAVENCLAW!".

Hayes melted in relief. He staggered over to the Ravenclaw table, a dazed look on his face. Karmen noticed the absence of applause at the Slytherin table.

"Grey, Callum," called Professor McGonagall. He marched up to the front of the Great Hall. Hayes was watching him with intensity, his face full of resentment. His lipped moved silently, mouthing out the words 'please be Slytherin' and 'don't be Ravenclaw' over and over.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Callum joined his fellow housemates at the table. Hayes didn't look too pleased with the arrangement.

And then, "Kimble, Karmen."

There were a few sniggers when Professor McGonagall called her unusual surname. Karmen walked towards the witch, taking uncertain steps towards the Sorting Hat. She sat on the stool, looking at the sea of faces swimming before her eyes. Karmen may have imagined it, but the Slytherins didn't look like a cheerful lot. The Sorting Hat went over her eyes, and then she didn't see anything at all.

_Interesting. Very interesting _murmured the Hat inside her head. Karmen jumped slightly. She didn't expect him to talk directly to her.

"Can you read my thoughts?" thought Karmen after a moment.

_Every single one_

Karmen went very ridged. The blood drained rom her face. She gulped.

_Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about the dark secrets in your head _the Sorting Hat chuckled.

She exhaled, a sigh of relief

_She felt the Hat tense on her head. "What?" she asked._

_I, umm… well, I haven't had one like this in a long time. We better hurry up and place you._

A beat. _"Are you __**scared**__ of me?'_

The Hat scoffed. _Afraid of an 11-year-old. Preposterous!" _But there was a tremble in the Sorting Hat's voice.

_Alright, I know just were to quickly put you. Better be… _

"_No!" _Karmen panicked._ "Don't you dare!"_

_**SLYTHERIN!**_

Karmen's shoulders slumped slightly. She was welcomed to the Slytherin table with a moderately loud cheer. But her face wore a look of uncertainty, almost disappointment.

"Leblanc, Jamie"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Someone tapped Karmen on the shoulder.

"Leblanc, Beatrice"

She turned around.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Another Slytherin was standing behind Karmen. She looked like she was in her second or third year. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and most of her ace was occupied by huge glasses. Unlike her housemates, this Slytherin wore a genuine smile on her face.

"Nightingale, Naomi"

The girl held out her hand, "Lucy Peverell."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Karmen Kimble," smiled Karmen, shaking Lucy's hand.

Professor McGonagall summoned "Parr, Olive".

Lucy sat down, smiling sympathetically at the nervous Karmen. "Don't feel bad. No everyone in Slytherin is as awful as they say. Contrary to popular belief, this isn't the house for dark wizards."

Hearing these words aloud calmed the butterflies in Karmen's stomach.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the Sorting Hat,

Olive's purple braids bounced as she pranced to the Slytherin table. She was greeted by a thunderous applause from her house. Her mouth was curled in a wicked way; it was a Slytherin smile.

"Porter, Felix"

Lucy and Karmen exchanged glances.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Karmen said in a low voice, "Do you think she falls in the awful category?" Lucy bobbed her head once in reply.

"Wilkerson, Zion," said McGonagall.

This caught Karmen's attention. She watched Zion as the Hat was set on his head. She crossed her fingers again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed the Sorting Hat after a short moment of deliberation.

The Great Hall broke out in applause, partially for Zion, but also because he was the last to be sorted. Karmen cheered the loudest. As Zion walked past her to take a seat at the Hufflepuff table, she whispered to him, "Your hair told you so."

Zion shook his head and smiled as he joined his new house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, that's Professor Dumbledore," said Karmen as they made their way to the Slytherin dormitories. Her head was swiveling, taking in the moving staircases, talking portraits, and various ghosts floating through walls. Her head was reeling, especially after hearing the headmaster's, er, _strange _announcement.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "He's a bit… unusual."

"Do you mean mad?" said Olive Parr, who was apparently eavesdropping on the conversation. She was still wearing _that smile_ on her face.

"No," said Karmen coolly. "She means brilliant."

Olive's smirk turned into a scowl. Karmen flashed a cheerful smile, then turned back to Lucy, who raised her eyebrow.

"What?" asked Karmen innocently.

The corner of Lucy's mouth twitched. "Nothing. Oh, look, we are here."

"The dungeons? The Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons?"

"Yup"

"Oh" Karmen couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

Karmen was struggling to find the right words. "I was hoping for something a bit more, um, cheerful."

Lucy smiled her warm smile. "I was too, when I was starting my first year. Don't worry, you'll get used to it" But Karmen wasn't so sure.

A Slytherin Prefect reached up and grabbed a torch on the wall. At his touch, the flame extinguished. He then tuned it like a doorknob, opening a hidden door that concealed a narrow staircase. One by one, the Slytherins filed into the passage. Olive roughly pushed Karmen to get in front of her.

The common room was as gloomy as the dungeons. Green flames licked the walls, casting eerie shadows. It was cold so far below the castle, and the emerald flame produced almost no warmth.

Lucy lead her to the girls' dorms. Karmen noticed that Olive made her way down a separate hall. Lucy showed Karmen her bed, where her pathetically small pile of belongings waited.

"Is this all you have?" Lucy was answered with a nod.

"Why does Olive get her own room?" asked Karmen. Lucy blinked I surprise. "I mean, she went up another staircase, so..."

Lucy sighed and said, "For the pureblood families of 'noble history', the kids get private dorms. Like the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Blacks, and the Parrs."

"What about the Peverells?"

Lucy stiffened. "I'm not from _that _Peverell family. Not the Peverell family that most purebloods are descended from. Its just a coincidence. I'm just a – " The word caught in her throat, but Karmen knew what she meant.

Once again, she told the same lie. "I'm one too."

Lucy's eyes lit up, and she breathed sigh of relief. "The how the hell did we get in Slytherin?"

The two girls eyed each other. They burst out laughing. I was a happy sound, a sound of cheerfulness. It was a sound that was not often heard within the walls of Slytherin's dormitory. But as the laughter echoed through the "House of Evil", every student dressed in green and silver realized that Karmen Kimble was different sort of witch. And most thought she was not to be trusted.


	4. Chapter 4 - Snape

The Magical Adventures of Karmen Kimble

Harry Potter fanfiction by Stella Busby

Professor Snape prowled through the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him. He walked in intimidating manner, making sure to put on his worst scowl as he stormed into the potions classroom. Snape gave each nervous first year a threating glare. He always enjoyed terrorizing the newly sorted pupils on the first day (well, scaring any students any day was fun). Being an evil potions master had its benefits.

Snape's beady eyes scanned to classroom, looking for the weakest to prey on. He spotted the next victim; her hand-me-down robes, faded rainbow shoes and hideous patchwork scarf made her the perfect target. Snape made a mental note; attack Karmen Kimble.

Professor Snape gave his usual introductory speech. It sounded something like, "Bottle fame, blah blah blah, brew glory, blah blah, and stopper death, blah blah blah blah."

He smiled coldly. "Tell me, Ms. Kimble, where might I find a bezoar?" He asked the same trivial questions to unsuspecting students every year.

Karmen straightened in her seat, cleared her throat, and said, "In the stomach of a goat, sir"

Snape frowned. "And tell me, Ms. Kimble, what is the difference between asphodel and wormwood."

"Nothing, professor. They are the same plant."

Snape's frown turned into a scowl. "So, you intolerable know-it-all, what is the most effective way to extract juice from a sopophorous bean."

"Sir, I am not a know-it-all," stated Karmen plainly. "And if I am not mistaken, the best way to extract juice a sopophorous bean is to crush it with, correct me if I'm wrong, the blade of a silver dagger."

Professor Snape's jaw dropped. It was a brief motion, so quick that if you blinked you would miss it. Karmen did not blink.

There was a snigger or two around the classroom from those who noticed it too. Sniggers grew into giggles, which grew into a very angry teacher. Snape whipped around, giving the first years a deadly glare.

"Refer to page 17 for instructions on how to brew a proper Wiggenweld Potion. I will not waste my precious time teaching you insufferable brats. I expect perfection." He whisked over to his desk, pretending to busy himself with grading test. But he really watched the class fumble with their potions, and he scrutinized their work, disciplined their mistakes.

In the corner of his eye, something caught Snape's attention. Karmen was busying herself with brewing the potion. And though he would never admit it, Snape was impressed with her handiwork.

Karmen's knife was a blur as she chopped away at ingredients. She was mincing the twigs one-handed; she was also reading the instructions as she worked. She dropped porcupine quills into the potions without a second glance. She plopped in lionfish spines without weighing them. Snape opened his mouth to discipline her lack of measuring, but the potion changed from red to orange, which meant that she added the perfect amount. She was flying thorough the Wiggenweld Potion; she was already on the step in which she was to add stewed mandrake. Now for the last part..

"Professor Snape, do you have any moly that you could spare?" asked Karmen. He nodded to the cabinet across the room.

Upon opening it, she discovered a bottle containing the last moly leaf. The class had watched as Karmen critically eyed the leaf, as if mentally weighing it. They gasped as she uncorked the bottle, turned in upside down, and dumped the moly out. Snape sprang up to punish her, but then stopped and stared.

The class was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Or a leaf fall on the floor. But it never happened. Right before the moly hit the ground, it flew upward, as if carried by an invisible current. It floated through the air, looping its way through the classroom. No one dared move except Karmen, who turned back to the cabinet to search for a unicorn horn. The moly neared her desk. Everyone held their breath, even Professor Snape. In a second that seemed to last a lifetime, the leaf did a double loop and landed in Karmen's cauldron with a fizz.

Then someone screamed as Karmen spun around and launched the unicorn horn through the air. It hurled towards her desk, and landed with a thunk in the potion. The first years sat in stunned silence, amazed. Their mouths hung open. The unicorn horn landed so perfectly in the cauldron it didn't even splash a single drop. Her aim was impeccable, and the trick with the leaf was brilliant.

While Snape's mouth did not hang open, he certainly wore a look of awe in his face. Never had a first year exhibited such talent or precision on the first try. Karmen turned to look at him, and he plastered on another scowl. Karmen still noticed that her teacher was impressed, and allowed her face to break out into a smug smile as she sat back down.

Snape flicked his wand and a brown file came flying out of his desk drawer. He looked at the single paper it concealed, and looked at Karmen, and then back down at the file.

"Karmen Kimble, meet me after class."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Snape sat behind his desk. Karmen stood in the empty classroom. She was fidgeting with the loose threads of her scarf.

Professor Snape looked up, "Have you ever brewed a potion before, Ms. Kimble?"

"No, sir"

"Have you ever watched someone else brew a potion?"

"No, sir"

"Do you have an experience with magic whatsoever?" asked Snape accusingly.

Karmen tensed, just slightly, but Snape noticed. "No, sir"

He narrowed his eyes "Explain this," Snape handed Karmen the file. She knew exactly what he meant. Under the Parent/Guardian category was the name Finn Kimble.

"That's my guardian, sir"

"There is no trace of a Finn Kimble in the wizarding community, Ms. Kimble."

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough," said Karmen in an icy tone.

Snape's lips curled into a nasty smile. "Or maybe he simply… doesn't exist."

Karmen gulped. He saw right through her. With a sigh, she muttered, "He's dead, sir."

"So you're an orphan?" jeered Snape.

"Obviously, professor. If Finn Kimble is my only guardian, and he's dead, then of course I am an orphan." Karmen's eyes flashed.

Snape smiled thinly. "Are you lying?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"About what? Finn was my brother, and he really is dead."

"Are you lying about never being exposed to magic?"

Karmen took a deep breath. "Professor Snape, does it look like I think your head is full of Snargaluffs?" Snape looked confused, so she barreled on. "I do not take you for a fool. I believe you are quite an intelligent man." Snape blinked in surprise. She took advantage of the split second. "I am not a fool, either. It would be a mistake to lie to you."

After a moment, Snape uttered, "The why are you?" His done was more deadly than Death itself.

Karmen felt panic rise in her throat. Unfortunately, Snape was not a fool. And he was at an advantage.

Karmen Kimble felt her blood go cold. It was a dangerous, dark anger that she kept suppressed deep down inside of her. But she occasionally let it out to play.

"I have my reasons," How_ dare_ Snape target her to be the laughingstock of the class!

"Would you bother t-"

"I have my reasons to keep my secrets," her voice dripped with a quiet rage. "Just like you have yours."

Snape's smiled grew thinner. "And what would those reasons be?"

"Oh, I don't know," whispered Karmen. "You have too many secrets to choose from."

Snape's smile suddenly looked forced.

"Perhaps," she continued. "That the reason I will never see Professor Snape in a tank top is more than a wizard fashion statement." She smiled slyly, and tapped her left forearm.

With the deadliness of the Dark Lord himself, Snape leaned forward. He was so close to Karmen that their foreheads practically touched. "Get out of my office," he hissed.

Karmen turned on her heel and muttered something about "a slimy-haired Snargaluff."

Snape leapt up from his desk, "What was that, Kimble?"

Karmen flashed him a smile. "I said that I like your hair, Professor. What kind of shampoo do you use?" And then she darted out of his office before he could process what she had just said.

As Karmen Kimble made her way to the Great Hall, a smile grew on her face. It wasn't her usual warm and cheerful grin. Her lips curled into a sly, cunning smirk. A Slytherin smile.

**Hello fellow Harry Potter fans! I want to once again thank everyone who cares to read my fanfiction.**

**In chapter four, we get a peek ay Karmen Kimble's evil(ish) side. Apparently blackmailing teachers puts a smile on her face! In terms of the story, I have pretty much all the major events planned out (the plot is flexible though, and I am open to suggestions!). However, Karmen's personality and character development is still a gray area. I consider her to be a person that does the wrong thing for the right reason; she **_**tries**_** to fight for the nobler cause. I just want the audience's opinion before I move ahead with the story. Should Karmen Kimble tend to lean towards the light, or should she fall into the darkness? Please let me know what you think. I really will take your feedback into account as I continue this story. **

**Stella**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lumos!

"Turn left, then turn left again, then right, another left, right, right, straight, left, left, and right. You got that, sweetie?" The portrait smiled. She was a pleasant painting, a nice woman reading a letter.

Karmen just nodded, not absorbing any information. She flashed a smile at the picture and hurried on her way. She was late for charms class. More specifically, _thirty minutes late_. And she was lost.

Karmen hurried up one of Hogwarts' 152 staircases and turned left. She was out of breath, panting and sweating as she swung other right. Karmen reached up to tug at her scarf, but stopped herself. No, she had to leave that patched rag on her neck, no matter how warm it was making her.

She came to another fork. Left or right? Choosing the latter, she hurried on, tripping and cursing those stupid rainbow hightops. Perspiration beading on her forehead, she resisted the urge to yank the scarf off. But she couldn't. No, no, no. She never took it off. She just couldn't.

Karmen burst into charms class only forty-six minutes late. _Brilliant!_ she thought. That left only fourteen minutes of class time. Fortunately, Slytherin doubled with Ravenclaw for today's lesson. Seeing that familiar faces of Hayes and Callum eased the knot inside her. Mumbling something about getting lost, Karmen took the last available seat, which was, miraculously, next to Hayes. Flitwick dismissed her tardiness, saying that something like "all first years get lost".

"Remember," squeaked the tiny man. "The incantation for the Wand-Lighting Charm is _Lumos_. Say it clearly, and flick your wand. Now give it a try!"

Karmen leaned over and asked Hayes for his notes. She missed the informative part of today's lesson while she was wandering the halls, and she was going to make up for it. It wouldn't be surprising if Flitwick dropped a pop quiz about the history of the Wand-Lighting Charm on them tomorrow. She could always practice the charm tonight.

Frustrated cries of 'Lumos' echoed around the room. Most of the students were unsuccessful with casting the charm. The end of Callum's wand briefly flickered but the light was gone as quick as it came.

Karmen, on the other hand, was busy reading Hayes' rather untidy notes. So engrossed was she in her studying that she didn't even here Professor Flitwick call her name.

"Ms. Kimble," he repeated. Hayes, realizing his call for action, nudged her. She looked up.

"Pardon me?"

The teacher sighed. He had herd Karmen Kimble was difficult to teach. The other professors reported her as being hard-headed yet, at the same time, a daydreamer. Flitwick also heard that Kimble was incredibly brilliant, as well as talented. Rumor had it that she was academically successful, and therefore a know-it-all, and therefore challenging. And that rumor appeared to be true.

"Ms. Kimble, please try to cast the Wand-Lighting Charm."

Karmen slightly rolled her eyes, set down the notebook, and cleared her throat. "Lumos!" she cried, flicking her wand. At her command, the end of her wand lit up. The dazzling light caught the attention of the class, beckoning their gazes to Karmen like a beacon. The glow illuminated the awestruck faces of her peers. Even Professor Flitwick was shocked. No one had ever gotten it right on the first try!

Karmen, on the other hand, did not seemed impressed. Frankly, it looked like she didn't even care. Her attention was focused on Hayes' notes; she needed to memorize them because she was certain that Flitwick would indeed assign them a pop quiz.

An astonished Hayes tapped Karmen on the shoulder, disrupting her reading.

"What?!" she snapped. All Hayes could do was point at her wand. Karmen picked it up and spun it around, admiring her handiwork.

"Wow" Hayes breathed, his eyes aglow. "Just… wow" Karmen allowed herself another sly smile at this. Everyone stared, transfixed by the light. Slowly, it began to ebb away, and the class snapped out of some trance.

"Well, er, um, great job Ms. Kimble," stammered Flitwick. "Class, please resume your charm work."

Karmen continued on like nothing ever happened. Hayes leaned over. "Hey," he whispered. "Hey, could you teach me how to do that?"

Karmen blinked, oblivious. "How to do what?"

"Do _that_," he gestured to her wand. "Lumos or whatever."

Karmen smiled. "Ok, just flick your wand and say 'Lumos'."

Hayes frowned and sighed in exasperation. "Could you actually teach me?"

"Oh, sure. Ok, hold your wand like this. No, like this. No! Alright, that's better. Now flick it. Gently! Ok, too gentle. Now, say 'Lumos". Say it like you mean it. With force! Good. Ok, ok…"

By the end of the lesson, Hayes managed to conjure a light at the end of the wand. It was dimmer than Karmen's, and it flickered inconsistently, but it was progress.

Across the room, Callum Gray watched her wand light up with a fiery glow. He had watched her cast the Wand-Lighting Charm _so_ effortlessly. He was red hot with rage, and he could feel it all the way to the tips of his shimmery hair. Cautious to not let his anger spill, he somehow prevent his pale complexion from turning purple, as it often did when he was angry. He was going to be the best wizard in his year! Maybe even in the whole school. But Karmen was complicating things for him. The gears in his mind were turning as he formulated a master plan… how to get rid of Karmen Kimble.


	6. Chapter 6 - Cutting Edge

**Thanks to everyone that posted reviews. The constructive criticism really helped!**

It was a gloomy Monday. A storm rages outside all day, drenching Hogwarts. Spikes of lightning illuminated the castle silhouette. Karmen's first flying class was cancelled due to the weather, and the entire lot of first-years was disappointed.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Lucy and Karmen ate in silence, listening to the rumble of thunder as it rolled through the mountains. The enchanted ceiling showcased the same dreadful weather. Karmen gazed upward, lost in thought. She was disrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

Zion stood there, smiling. His robes were askew and his hair ruffled. Soaking wet, he was dripping water on the floor.

"What happened to you?" asked Karmen, raising an eyebrow at the puddle of water at his feet.

"Unlike flying class, Herbology wasn't cancelled," he replied with a grin.

Just then, an explosive boom shook the castle. A blast of cold air swept through the room. The candles suspended in midair went out. Torrents of rain poured outside as the Great Hall plunged into darkness. Seconds later, the candles relit themselves. The cold blackness was replaced by warm and safe light.

Zion looked at Karmen with big eyes. "Wow" was all he said.

Suddenly Lucy gasped. "What?" said Karmen.

"We're going to be late!" cried Lucy, jumping to her feet. "First and second year potion class is in ten minutes!"

With a quick goodbye to Zion, the two Slytherins rushed to the dungeons. Tripping over themselves, they arrived exactly 11 seconds after class started.

"You're late," growled Professor Snape. Mumbling apologizes, Lucy and Karmen took their seats. Being late, the only two seats let were on the opposite sides of the room. Karmen slid into a chair across from Olive, who shot her a glare.

The lesson was almost identical to the previous one. Students scrabbled to add Bicorn Horn and Shrivelfigs to their potions. Cauldrons were exploding, vials were spilling on the floor. And, as usual, Karmen was exceeding expectations.

Just as she sprinkled beetle eyes into her brew, she heard Snape shout, "Do you not had a shred of talent in your body? A sliver of ability? There is no part of you that is Slytherin worthy, Ms. Peverell. None!"

Karmen looked up. Lucy was sitting there, tears streaming down her face. A melted hunk of metal that was once a cauldron steamed on the table in front of her.

"You are pathetic," Snape continued. "Perhaps you could aim to be more like your peers. Ms. Kimble, for instance, is a fine student, and her efforts are always perfe-" He was interrupted by a bloodcurdling shriek.

Olive had gone ridged. The color drained from her face. She was the one who screamed.

"Ms. Parr?," enquired Snape, partially irritated and partially concerned.

Olive raised a white-knuckled hand across the table. Everyone's gaze followed her finger to Karmen, who just sat there.

Her face had flushed of its color, too. She wore a face of anguish. But she looked fine. Until Snape spotted her knife. She was chopping Valerian Sprigs. The blade had some kind of dark liquid it. He stepped closer to get a better look, and realized it was… blood.

Karmen was cradling her hand. Her scarf was wrapped tightly around her fingers. Blood was oozing from the patchwork. Her face was twisted in a look of agony.

In potions class, students were constantly using knives, poisons, and other dangerous items and ingredients. Professor Snape had been teaching potions for quite a while, and injuries were nothing new to him. However, Snape knew how fast and forcefully Karmen cut. She chopped large Wiggenweld twigs on the first day, her dagger slicing through the sturdy wood like it was rubber. And he saw a lot of blood. He new this was no paper cut.

"Your finger," he said, in a quieter voice then normal.

Karmen slowly and shakily unwrapped the blood-soaked scarf. Students gasped and screamed and gaged. Even Professor Snape cringed at the grisly scene.

Karmen's index finger had almost been cut clean in half. Her knife had carved right through the flesh and bone. It was attached to her hand by a flap of skin, much like how Nearly Headless Nick's head was attached to his body.

Karmen was biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming out in pain. Snape stood abruptly. "Come with me to the Hospital Wing, Ms. Kimble," he said shortly.

Karmen went to stand, but collapsed back into her chair. Something wasn't right. Snape bent over and examined the wound. Spreading from the cut were thick veins of violet. They crept through her skin, branching out farther. The dark, spidery veins were like weeds, growing thick and fast, and they were slithering over her finger, covering her skin until her whole finger was purple. They continued to travel, crawling up her hand in snake-like movements.

Snape rose quickly, because he knew what those violet veins were, and he knew Kimble needed to get to Madam Pomfrey now.

"Come now, hurry," he snapped, moving towards the door. Karmen went to get up, but staggered and fell. She grabbed the table to keep herself upright.

"Prof-fessor Snape," she mumbled, her words slurred. Her eyes looked glazed over. "I don't feel so good." And then she collapsed on the floor.

**I know this chapter is short but there is another one coming soon, I promise! **😉


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream

**Chapter 7**

_Poison_

Karmen's eyes flew open at the words. She sat up but fell back down because the movement made her feel lightheaded. When her vision cleared, she slowly lifted her head and looked around. Karmen was laying on the forest floor, gazing at the towering trees above her.

Tentatively she stood, stumbling to grab the nearest trunk. She almost passed out from the pain. Dizzy and exhausted, Karmen stood for a long time, watching the mist swirl around her. Her right shoulder and arm was numb, but had a prickling sensation when she moved it. Karmen glimpsed her hand and gasped. It had was swollen and purple, with thick, venomous veins creeping through her skin. She felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of it.

_Poison_

The words echoed through the fog, so faint it was not even a voice, barely a breath, and Karmen wasn't even sure if someone had spoken them. Nor did she care. The one word brought back horrible memories, plummeting her mind into a darker time. She closed her eyes, wishing she could unsee that night –

"Karmen"

The voice startled her. She jumped, and a painful throb echoed through her head. Craning her neck to see where the voice came from, she stopped breathing at the site of him. It had been so long. Forgetting her pain, she ran to him, practically throwing herself in his arms.

He grunted when she fell on him. "My little sister has gotten too big," he teased. Karmen squeezed him tight. Finn hugged back. She breathed a sigh. Karmen had missed him. She missed everything about him.

She missed his sandy hair. She missed that crooked smile with the dimple. She missed the way he threw his head back when he laughed. She even missed the familiar ribbons of scars slashing across his face. She missed the way he smelled, oddly, of cinnamon.

Karmen wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. She would never, ever let go again. She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. "Oh Finn, I'm so, so sorry."

"Its ok," he whispered in her ear. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. Not what happened to me, nor mum…" Finn trailed off. His eyes looked wet.

Karmen hugged even tighter. "I thought you died," she exhaled, the words were tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I thought you died and it was all my fault." The words lighted a huge weight off her chest, and she found she could breathe again.

Finn suddenly kneeled down to eye level. He squeezed her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault, alright. Don't blame yourself." Karmen nodded and sniffled. Finn hugged her again. "Oh, Karmen, you grew up too fast."

Karmen grinned. "I could Stupefy you when I was eight," she said proudly. Finn cracked a smile at this. The smile disappeared when he saw her hand.

"Oh Karmen, you can never stay out of trouble," he joked. He forced a smile.

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Karmen. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from her brother. "Am I- am I dead?"

Finn laughed, and ruffled her hair. "Not yet," he chuckled. "But at this rate, you will be by next Tuesday."

Karmen opened her mouth in mock indignation and hit him on the shoulder. Brother and sister fell on the forest floor, hysterically laughing.

When she caught her breath, Karmen propped herself up on her elbow. Finn caught her staring. "What?"

She shrugged. "Its been over two years," she said simply. But Karmen was thinking something else, something she couldn't bring herself to say.

_Are you dead? _

The words stuck in her throat. Because if he was, it really would be her fault. She was hanging on to the hope that he was indeed alive, to lessen the guilt. So Karmen didn't ask, and Finn never answered.

Instead, he said, "Tell me about school." So she told him all her friends, Callum and Hayes and Zion and Lucy. She told him about her not-friends, Olive and Snape. She told him about Slytherin and charms class and wacky Professor Dumbledore and all the wonderfully magic things at Hogwarts. Karmen noticed her brother grew more and more quiet as she went on. She remembered that Finn never got to go to Hogwarts.

"Is that all?" he asked when she stopped talking. Karmen nodded. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

After a moment he said, "Be careful who you trust, Karmen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means proceed with caution. Those closest to you might not be your friends."

Karmen frowned. "If your referring to Hayes, he is completely trustworthy. Just because his mother's a Death Eater doesn't mean he is a bad person"

"Just a word of warning," shrugged Finn.

Karmen was baffled by the ominous message. Instead of pressing the matter further, she scooped up a fistful of leaves and rubbed them in his hair. Finn, in turn, chucked some back. It escalated into an extreme leaf war. Holding his hands up in surrender, her brother flopped on the ground and started making a "snow" angel in the leaves. For a while they laid, side by side, in silence.

Finn pointed towards the scarf. "You still have the scarf."

"Yeah, of course," said Karmen. "How could I ever get rid of it?"

"You wouldn't dare discard such a masterpiece!" Finn exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Karmen giggled.

"This fine work of art was made by the esteemed artist Finn Gardener!" He moved to grab the scarf off her neck, but she pulled away.

He stopped short. After a minute of awkward silence, he mumbled an apology.

"I forgot," he said, sitting back down.

"You forgot," echoed his sister.

A beat. "I'm sorry," said Finn. "I'm sorry for-" he gestured towards Karmen, towards the scarf hanging around her neck. He was at loss for words. "I'm sorry for everything," he finally said. Karmen just nodded.

"You know," she stated, breaking the silence, "The name isn't supposed to be Gardener anymore."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Well, what is it then?"

"Its Kimble," declared his sister.

To her surprise, he started laughing. He tried to contain it, but soon Finn was rolling on the forest floor. His face was streaked with tears and he was gasping for breath.

Karmen crossed her arms. "I really don't think its that funny," she said crossly.

"I'm sorry," wheezed her brother. "Its just sounds like something an 11-year-old would come up with!"

"I am eleven years old." Karmen said irritably.

Finn sobered. "Oh, I guess I forgot. You act so grown up."

"Well, you still act like a child!" she retorted.

Finn ruffled her hair. "Hey, cut it out!" she said. Karmen was still cross.

He held out his arms. "Come here, Pumpkin."

The nickname melted away her irritation. It had been so long since someone called her that, and coming off of his lips it was the sweetest sound Karmen had ever heard.

She crawled onto her brother's lap like a small child. She felt safe, protected; for almost three years she had to fend for herself. The security made her feel small and defenseless, but she didn't care. He was here, and that's all that mattered.

After what felt like an eterninty, Karmen asked, "Is this a dream?"

"I don't know," admitted Finn truthfully. "But if it is, then I don't ever want to wake up."

The mist around them started to evaporate. Somewhere in the wood, a bird began to sing. Sunlight streamed through the canopy; beams of sunlight danced on the forest floor.

"You're crying," he said.

Karmen started. She hadn't noticed. "You said – you said that crying was a weakness." she sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Finn smiled sadly. "Well, no one's here but me, right?" he said, pulling her close.

Karmen jumped out of the embrace and scanned the woods. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at every shadow. Finn laughed, and ruffled her hair again. His little sister looked up at him with a lone tear streaking down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it off with his thumb. The loving gesture only made more drops roll down Karmen's face. Her brother moved to wipe them away too and his finger grazed the thin, white scar on her cheek. Guilt flickered in his eyes. She reached out and squeezed Finn's hand. The action spoke louder than words could have.

Karmen fiddled with the ends of her scarf as they sat in silence. It was her nervous habit. Slowly, she was unraveling the scarf's threads. Her fingers rubbed the crude stitches holding the scraps of fabric together. She couldn't help but smile. Her brothers handiwork was, well, pathetic, but it was the thought and love put into the gift. Karmen frowned. Upon closer inspection, the patches looked… familiar. She swore she had seen those pieces of fabric somewhere before. She furrowed her eyebrows, lost in thought.

Suddenly it came to her. "Finn," Karmen said. "Is this scarf made out of mu-"

"Mum's quilt, yeah," finished her brother. He smiled. "I thought you might like to have something a bit more personal to wear around your neck."

To his surprise, she didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

Karmen sighed. After a second, she said, "I miss her."

This startled Finn. She was surprised by her words, too. After everything her mother did, how could she possibly miss her? Karmen felt the familiar resentment bubbling up inside of her. But there was also a pang of sadness. Loneliness. She missed her mum. She sighed in frustration. There were just some things she would never understand.

For a long time Finn and Karmen sat together, doing absolutely nothing. For the first time in a long time, she had a sense of belonging. She felt like she had finally come home.


End file.
